Pasiones de invierno
by Lonely. Julie
Summary: una batalla.una Sobreviviente. Esta sin ninguna esperanza de sobrevivir en el frio invierno. Cae En calidad de esclava en manos de un mago de corazon frio. ¿con el tiempo lograra que este deje q el hielo en su corazon,sea derretido por la pasion generada?
1. Chapter 1

Pasiones de Invierno

**Capitulo 1:  
Nieve color rojo, sangre**

El sol no se había puesto todavía y Ginny, Neville, Luna. Yacían Muertos, sus cuerpos se encontraban en la nieve de color rojo, sangre. Asesinados por voldemort.

Hermione solo podía ver, paralizada del miedo, cuando este ataque no esperado ocurrió. "Mis amigos" pensó.

De repente fue levantada por Ron quien había estado peleando contra los Mortifagos q se acercaban a ella. La nieve estaba cayendo suavemente hasta en el oscuro bosque donde se encontraban. Ron repentinamente se resbaló en el hielo frió y duro de un lago congelado. El sabia q estaba atrapado, pero debía proteger a Hermione. Colocándola suavemente detrás de el, Volteó su cara hacia voldemort, con su varita en su mano, pero ya era muy tarde. Voldemort soltó el hechizo mortal el cual le dio a Ron en el corazón mientras este se encontraba desprevenido. La sorpresa se notaba en la cara del joven mago.

El cuerpo de Ron cayó frente a Hermione. Estaba muerto. Ninguna palabra de adiós, ningún secreto revelado, nada. Solo sus ojos vidriosos, muerto, como todos los demás. Silencio. De pronto ella escucho un grito y sintió las lágrimas tibias cayendo por su cara. Era ella, llorando y gritando con dolor.

- Te dije q vendría y los derrotaría a todos. Todos están muertos. Y pronto tú también lo estarás, aunque no por obra de mis manos. Una muerte lenta es lo q sufrirás, no tendrás donde ir, y nadie quien te reciba en su casa. Tu muerte será poco a poco, te iras consumiendo todas esas noches pensando en todos y todo lo q has perdido hoy - Y con eso Voldemort se desapareció en la noche, llevándose a todos sus mortifagos con el.

Ella cayo de rodillas al lado de el cuerpo sin vida de Ron, susurrando lo tonta q había sido, como ella lo amaba y deseaba decírselo. Un aullido se escucho en la distancia, pero a ella no le importo.

- ¡Déjame morir, todos se fueron, quiero estar con ellos!

Voldemort tenía razón, no tenía a donde ir, hasta Grimmauld Place donde regresaba después de cada batalla había sido destruido dos años antes durante una batalla. Y sus padres yacían muertos desde hace unos meses. No tenía ya familiares vivos, solo los tenia a ellos. Sus amigos, que ahora se encontraban muertos ante ella.

- ¡Oh, Ron¡Lo siento! Ginny, Neville, Luna, siento mucho no haberlos ayudado, siento mucho no haberlos salvado. Todo lo q hice fue quedarme allí parada asustada ¡Fui tan débil!

Un extraño calor la envolvió de pronto, ella no sabía de donde provenía. Había una voz familiar sobre ella q se escuchaba muy lejana y suave.

- Te amo Hermione, todo esta perdonado, ahora corre - La voz de Ron lleno el aire alrededor de ella.

- ¿Ron¡Ron!

Pero Hermione sabia q se había ido, el se había ido. El le dijo q todo estaba perdonado y olvidado. ¿Era esto cierto¿O era solo su imaginación? Aun así, el le dijo otra cosa, le dijo q corriera. ¿Por que su imaginación le diría q corriera? Miro hacia arriba y vio una manada de lobos empezando a acorralarla, gruñendo, babeándose y hambrientos. Se veían casi como locos.

- ¡CORRE HERMIONE!

Hermione volvió a escuchar la voz, pero esta vez más fuerte. Ella hizo como le dijeron, corrió rápido y sin parar adentrándose en el bosque. Corriendo de la matanza y de sus amigos. Las lagrimas corrían por su cara libremente, causando q todo se viera borroso. Ella podía escuchar algo persiguiéndola mientras saltaba un tronco y corría hacia densos matorrales, su falda y camisa se iban desgarrando, ramas y espinas desgarrando su piel por todo su cuerpo.

"¡Allí! Un árbol hueco" pensó su mente. Ella corrió y se metió en el árbol, poniéndose en posición fetal, asustada de q lo q la estuviera persiguiendo todavía se encontrara allí. Los minutos pasaron. Silencio. Se volteó a ver donde estaba, todo se encontraba oscuro pero todavía iluminado por la luz de la luna. Esa noche nevada todo se veía muy quieto, muy calmado, todo se veía muy silencioso. Casi como si se hubiera detenido el tiempo, o todo muerto.

Sangrando, llorando y fría, Hermione cerro sus ojos.

- Dios llévame por favor, déjame irme con mis amigos y amor, no me dejes aquí sola - Todo se puso oscuro.

Continuara...

---------

Espero q les guste! pronto pondre la continuacion.

Pd: 1 FIc


	2. Restos y Vengansa

Pasiones de Invierno ¡! 

**Capitulo 2:  
Restos y Venganza**

Harry estaba patrullando sus tierras y de pronto le llego una vision algo desagradable.

- ¿Que paso aki? - Lo q vio a continuación hizo q su cara normalmente sin emociones se encogiera. Allí estaba enfrente de el los restos de los compañeros de Ron, podía también sentir El rastro de magia de voldemort por todas partes - ¿Como no me di cuenta de esto antes? Debió de haber cubierto esta área con una barrera para prevenir la interferencia...

Caminando entre los cadáveres de los jovenes, noto la ausencia de ron y de hermione.

- Al menos lograron escapar pero su perdida fue GRANDE. – Dijo para si mismo.

Harry sabia q debía mandar a alguien a poner a esos cuerpos apropiadamente y en su lugar, tal disposición de muerte no seria permitida en sus tierras. Continúo caminando a través del bosque nevado y de nuevo hubo otra arremetida a sus sentidos. Un Cuerpo,de un humano, un humano llamado Ron. Calmadamente caminó hasta el cadáver intacto, dio un grito de asombro para sus adentros al ver lo q tenia frente a el. muerto. Sin ninguna Herida grave, con los ojos abiertos del terror, q le debio haber causado ver un Avada Kedavra Dirigirse hacia El.

- ¡Maldito Voldemort! ¡Yo era el q debía matarlo! No te perdonare por este insulto en mis tierras y entre mi familia.

Cuidadosamente Harry envolvió la varita de Ron en un pedazo de tela q estaba en el suelo, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de q el pedazo de tela tenia el aroma de la compañera de Ron(n/a: Harry al ser el Mago mas poderoso, Desarrollo mas sus sentidos. Jejeje). Quiza su hermano había muerto protegiendo a la débil Chica, kiza su cuerpo no estaría muy lejos congelado hasta la muerte, si la escena enfrente de el era una indicación de los eventos q ocurrieron ese día. 

Siguió el rastro de sangre q se encontraba en el suelo, sabia q por la manera en q se encontraban posicionadas las pisadas ella había salido corriendo con temor puro. Harry casi podía olerlo kieto. La sangre se encontraba colocada en la nieve en pekeñas gotas, ella se encontraba herida, pero la presencia de Voldemort no estaba donde el la estaba buscando.

- ¿Me pregunto si el bastardo ese la dejo vivir? Kiza el pensó q ella no valía su tiempo y la dejo para q muriera sola.

Un pekeño árbol hueco se veía en la distancia.

- Allí, pero espera, no hay olor a muerte aki, solo el olor a sal, jazmín y sangre.

Harry paró frente al árbol hueco, agachándose lo suficientemente abajo como para ver a la joven bruja en posición fetal, congelándose y sangrando por sus heridas. La esencia salada q venia de su cuerpo fue identificada como lagrimas.

- Así q Voldemort SI te perdonó. Mi pregunta es ¿Por qué?

El sabia q ella no le contestaría esta pregunta, ella estaba sin duda inconsciente, por sus heridas, dentro y fuera.

- Mmm... Buscaré el uso q le diste a esta chica, además ¿Qué clase de hermano seria si dejaría a la pareja de Ron aki moribunda?(1)

Miro atentamente la ropa rasgada en sus brazos (La abrazó si, pero no saben sus intenciones), y se dio cuenta de q ella no cargaba ninguna marca de propiedad, no tenia mas q una esencia pura sobre su piel maltratada "¿Ella nunca fue su pareja? ¿Todos esos años, y mi estupido hermano nunca la tomo para él? ¿tonto Chico, merecías morir si eras tan estupido como para no sentir sus poderes, y hasta... belleza?"

Harry movió su cabeza a todos estos pensamientos, debe de haberse empezado a suavizar después de todos esos años con Lily. Muchos se dieron cuenta de esto y por eso Harry tuvo q enviar a lejos, consiguió una familia y les pagó sus gastos. El ocasionalmente la iba a visitar para ver como estaba, para estar seguro q ella estaba feliz y se encontraba bien. A pesar de eso el nunca dejaba su presencia por sabida, ella estaba a salvo y eso era todo lo q le importaba. Ahora parecía q otra vida humana estaba en sus manos, solo q esta vez no era un niña nomás, esta era una Bruja. Una q le había dado batalla, y una por la q su hermano había perdido la vida protegiendo. "¿Qué hago con ella?¿De qué me puede servir ella a mi?" Sacudiendo de su cabeza los nuevos copos de nieve q habían caído sobre ella sintió a la joven temblar en sus brazos.

- R...¿Ron? - Dijo ella y se desmayo luego de ver unos ojos a su parecer verdes y cabello negro como el Azabache. 

Harry sonrió peligrosamente de hermione y de su palabra.

- No soy Ron, pequeña. Aunque estaré en tus sueños muy pronto, lo suficientemente pronto. Siento q ya te he encontrado un uso, algo q remplace lo q me kito Voldemort. Algo de lo q puedo tomar como uso en mi revancha.

Poniendo su cuerpo herido sobre su hombro, Harry se alejo de aquel lugar en la noche nevada, se dirigió a su casa, una sonrisa no dejaba su cara mientras decidía todo lo q le haría a la joven bruja, seria tan terrible y placentero en revancha de la perdida de matar a su hermano.

1- Aclaracion: Harry y Ron Son Hermanos. Pero solo de madre. Digamos que Lily y James se casaron y tubieron a Harry. Pero luego james murio En una batalla. Años después lily se caso con otro hombre y tubo a ron. Por eso son Medios hermanos. Pero Como el Padre de Ron Era Muggle . harry lo Odia ( Pensamiento tipo Malfoy) y juro Matarlo algun Dia.


	3. Insolente

Pasiones de Invierno

**Capitulo 3:  
Insolente...**

Hermione se despertó al darse cuenta de q algo la tocaba por todas partes.

- ¡DIOSS PERO SI DUELE!

Ella pensaba q la otra noche no había sido mas q un sueño. Trato de abrir los ojos a ver si Ron estaba tratando sus heridas. Todo lo q recordaba era ese horrible sueño y luego unos ojos verde esmeralda recojiendola. Abrió los ojos y vio a su alrededor q se encontraba en un cuarto simple, estaba acostada arriba de una pekeña pero muy cómoda cama.

- Deja q Ginny buske la mejor casa - mascullo ella

- No creo q estés con Ginny como la llames tu - Dijo una voz fría

Fue entonces cuando Hermione levanto la cabeza a ver kien le estaba curando sus heridas. Ojos Verdes (n/a: ¬).. pelo Negro. no era Ron, eran los ojos crueles de nada más y nada menos q Harry. De pronto todos sus recuerdos volvieron a ella al instante. El dolor era ahora mucho más fuerte tanteo físico como emocional. Ella había perdido todo, sus amigos, y su familia. Ahora estaba a la misericordia de un Mago sangre fría. Una solitaria lagrima cayo por su mejilla al mismo tiempo en q comenzó a llorar la perdida de todos los q ella había conocido y apreciado tanto.

- Deja de llorar mujerzuela. No hay nada q puedas hacer mas q aceptar q tus compañeros han muerto, aceptar la verdad - gruño Harry cuando olió el aroma de las lagrimas formándose.

- Déjame morir Harry. Mátame por favor, kiero estar con mis amigos - susurro Hermione. Ella sabia q no estaba en posición de pedir nada a este hombre, pero pensó q este la mataría eventualmente, así q mejor q el dolor parara antes q muy tarde.

- No te saldrás de esta tan fácil mujerzuela. He salvado tu miserable vida, al meno muestra un poco de gratitud por ahora. Sin embargo no te preocupes, tú morirás... algún día. Eso será cuando ya hayas perdido toda utilidad para mi - Harry podía oler el temor radiando de su cuerpo. Rió para sus adentros. "así esta bien ella debe temerme. No kiero mas nada de ella q eso"

- Gracias por tu amabilidad Harry, pero temo q todo fue en vano. No deseo estar en este mundo. Por favor lo q sea q hayas planeado déjalo, debes saber q están todos muertos. Ahora puedes tener la varita de Ron, (1)

El no la podrá cargar mas - la voz de Hermione se ahogo en lagrimas al decir el nombre de Ron. Su amado, se había ido, sus amigo se fueron. De pronto una cachateda fuerte trajo nuevas sensaciones de dolor a su cara.

- ¡Creí haberte dicho q dejaras de llorar maldita puta! - Harry se le acerco y le dijo al oído - Me escucharas o serás castigada.

Hermione mordió su labio para dejar de llorar. Harry se paro y se fue, dejándola a ella en ese nuevo mar de emociones, dolor y recuerdos. De alguna manera, ya sea por el dolor o solo por simple cansancio se kedo dormida en el cuarto silencioso.

- ¿Hermione¿Hermione? - la voz de Ron la llamaba.

- ¿Ron¡Oh Ron¿Donde estoy¿He muerto y he venido para estar aki contigo? - susurro Hermione.

- No Hermione. Solo hay una cosa q te digo, y eso es q tienes q vivir. Prométeme q vivirás - Ron camino desde la oscuridad en el sueño hacia ella - Hermione. Debes derrotar a Voldemort. Las cosas serán duras, y serán dolorosas, pero sobre todo eso debes sobrevivir y prevenir q Voldemort se haga mas fuerte. Prométeme eso Hermione.

- Oh Ron, yo solo kiero estar contigo y nuestros amigos. Por favor. Es muy duro hacer esto sola - Hermione lloro en su sueño.

- Hermione, tu nunca estarás sola. Yo siempre estaré aki en tus sueños cuando kieras q yo esté. Fuimos unidos por el tiempo para estar juntos y aunque el tiempo se nos acortó, siempre estaré allí cuando me necesites. Me debo ir Hermione, y tú te debes despertar. Te amo ¿Me prometes vivir y ser fuerte?- Ron tomo a Hermione en sus brazos y la abrazo fuertemente.

- Yo… por ti Ron. Te lo prometo. Te amo Ron - susurro Hermione en sueños sin saber.

Harry estaba en shock e iracundo "¿Porque esta mujer patética todavía tenia sueños con el imbecil de su hermano?". Por alguna razón cuando ella susurro esas últimas tres palabras humanas le hirvió su sangre. Harry no toleraría ella soñar con eso. Ella debería estar atemorizada con pesadillas sobre lo q paso, o solo con el simple hecho de q se encontraba con el allí debía estar asustada. Rudamente tomo a Hermione por los hombros y la agito fuertemente hasta q estuvo despierta completamente.

- Despiértate puta. Tus heridas se están curando, pero necesitas comer algo. No te tendré aki muriéndote de hambre - Hermione había ya abierto los ojos temerosa cuando Harry la zarandeo, lo hizo tan fuerte q sus dientes chocaron y casi se parten en pedazos.

Todo lo q Hermione pudo hacer fue hacer una mueca de dolor al sentarse, pero no emitió ningún sonido. No keria q Harry le diera otra razón para pensar q era débil. Ella recordaba su sueño detalladamente. Ella le había dado a Ron una promesa, ella viviría, y encontraría la manera de derrotar a Voldemort y terminar su propósito en la vida hasta el final. Agarrando un pekeño plato q el había colocado frente a ella, lo miro atentamente, con precaución, temerosa de q kisiera envenenarla inesperadamente.

- Cómetelo. No tiene nada de malo esta comida. Si kisiera matarte ahora solo tendría q mover mi muñeca para destruir tu frágil vida - Para demostrar lo q dijo con su varita en mano, hizo un movimiento de la muñeca, causando una herida poco profunda en su brazo. Hermione lloro en dolor no importa cuanto trato de mantenerlo dentro.

- ¡Hijo de puta¿Qué coño te he hecho yo para merecer esto¿Crees acaso q no se q me puedes matar? - Hermione sintió q la rabia q tenia dentro salio con todas sus fuerzas hacia afuera. Todo paso muy rápido, el plato q tenia en sus manos fue removido a una mesa q se encontraba cerca de ella, mientras el rápidamente la agarro por el cuello y la arrastro hasta q pego fuertemente contra la fría pared q estaba detrás de ella.

- ¡Nunca mas me hablaras de esa manera tan insolente! Solo, y es mucho, podrás decir ninguna otra palabra q "Si Señor" o "No Señor" o "por favor Señor". Y juro q si no cumples te volveré muda al cortarte esa lengüita tan linda tuya - Clavo mas sus uñas en el cuello de Hermione causando q pekeñas gotas de sangre aparecieran en su cuello, la tiro en la cama. Lamió la sangre de sus uñas como limpiándolas - ¿Entendiste ahora mujerzuela?

- S… si.. Señor - dijo Hermione con la voz kebrada. Le dolía la garganta, su cuerpo parecía q se podría kebrar en miles de pedazos en cualkier instante.

- Muy bien, ahora come. Tenemos mucho q cubrir empezando desde mañana en la noche. Prepárate mujerzuela. Oh, y antes de q me olvide. Cada vez q te escuche hablar de ese patético brujo te haré una cicatriz en la espalda con mi Siempre Util Sectumsempra. Te controlare hasta en tus sueños, eso es todo por ahora - Harry se levanto y se fue con dignidad. Recordarse del sabor de su sangre en sus labios le producía una gran satisfacción. Su aroma mezclada con miedo, y solo el sabor de ella. Esto iba a ser mas placentero de lo q había imaginado...

* * *

Hola. Disculpen el Retraso, pero estoy en exámenes. Gracias a dios todo termina el jueves y pondré poner otro capitulo.

Espero que les aya gustado este Capitulo. Se que es algo diferente por q. En el libro se nos da a ver a un Harry Tierno y amable.. y no a un Sádico, Sadomasoquista, salve etc..

Aclaración:

1- La varita de ron Era del Padre de Harry. Por eso el Quiere recuperarla. Esta es una de las razones por la cual Harry Deseaba matar a ron

Gracias por Los RewS! 3


	4. Esclava

Hola! Disculpen la Demora.. Pero estaba en examens Finales.. pero Ya termine! prometo adelantar lo mas proximo posible.bueno Aqui Esta el proximo capitulo de Pasiones de invierno.. Esclava.. Este contiene algo de Lemon. Asi que.. no digan q no avise u..

PD**: Ninguno de los personajes es mio, todos pertenecen a J.K Rowling.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Pasiones de Invierno**

**Capitulo 4:  
Esclava**

Hermione no pudo dormir el resto de la noche. Tuvo un millón de pensamientos sobre lo q Harry le podría hacer. Estaba completamente aterrada de Aquel hombre, y sabia q necesitaba encontrar una salida de ese lugar. Si tan solo supiera donde estaba "ese lugar".

El sol de invierno empezó a meterse por la ventana solitaria, causando q el cuarto se iluminara y se calentara un poco.

- ¿Como se supone q duerma aqui de todas maneras? Si me dejo aqui en esta ropa ensangrentada con solo una pequeña cobija. Nunca sobreviviré aqui hasta q encuentre algo mas apropiado para este clima - Aparentemente sus rezos fueron contestados porque

Un joven, No Major de 17 años entro pronto a su habitación.-Señorita - Dijo el joven en todo despectivo - debe ir a bañarse, por que tanto su olor como su apariencia podrian ofender a mi Querido Señor Harry... mi nombre es Colin -Añadio rapidamente. ( N/a: Si Si Colin Creevey xD)

Despues de esa peculiar escena, Hermione fue escoltada a unas aguas termales q se encontraban dentro de la casa siguiendo por el largo pasillo del cuarto, se sintió tan aliviada de kitarse los pedazos desgarrados de la ropa q le kedaba, y descansar de esta forma tan placentera para ella. Ella sabia q no podría escapar xq Colin se encontraba afuera del cuarto esperando a q ella saliera. Ella recogió algo q parecía un vestido y se vistió cuidadosamente, consciente de todas las cortadas y raspones q tenia "Oh, bueno al menos esta limpio".

Cuando salio del cuarto, Colin ya no se encontraba allí, en su lugar se encontraba Harry. El corazón de Hermione empezó a latir fuerte cuando lo miró y el la devolvió la mirada kedandose viendo a los ojos. "¿Como alguien con esa cara puede ser tan cruel?" Fue en ese momento cuando el la agarro y la empujó hacia la pared fuertemente.

- ¿Por que te tardaste tanto? Te dijeron claramente q te bañaras y te vistieras, eso era todo. No q te relajaras. Ven tengo un "regalo" para ti. Empezó a caminar esperando q ella lo siguiera, cuando Hermione no lo hizo, el clavo sus uñas en su muñeca y le dijo-¡AHORA!

- S.. Si Señor - Hermione chirrió los dientes en señal de dolor. Podía sentir como se le hincaban las uñas de Harry. Cuando la llevo a otro cuarto q no le pertenecía a ella, ella le empezó a preguntar con cierta inkietud

- ¿Que regalo? - Dijo repentinamente acordándose de lo q el había dicho.

- Ven. Ya deseo otorgarte mi "regalo" mujerzuela - Harry se volteo para sacar algo de una negra caja metálica. Cuando el se volteo Hermione pudo apreciar q era un collar de metal para esclavos. El empezó a acercársele para ponérselo a ella, y ella se volteo como para escapar. "Q bueno me gusta perseguir mi presa"-penso Harry. Con una sonrisa siniestra la persiguió, deteniéndola con un simple golpe en la espalda. Ella cayo en el suelo causando un gran estruendo, se rompió el labio con la fría y dura piedra del suelo y se pego en la cara también. Levantándola por el cabello, le colocó el collar mientras Hermione gritaba. Ya después de haber hecho esto Harry recogió al sangrante y gritón fardo y la volteo cacheteándola en la cara, causando otra cortada en su labio.

- ¡Cállate la maldita boca! Es solo un collar estupida humana, no deberías gritar sobre algo tan insignificante - Gruño el.

- ¡Oh Dios ayúdame¡Ron por favor ayúdame! - grito Hermione en medio de todo ese miedo y dolor.

Con otra ruidosa cachetada en su cara Harry la tiro en el piso, rompiendo la parte de la espalda de su vestido, y se carcajeo mientras tomo su varita, exclamo- ¡CRUCIO! Hermione grito del dolor tan fuerte y estaba a punto de desmayarse. Pero antes lo escucho gruñirle a ella:

- Te dije q no dijeras el nombre de ese bastardo niña estupida. ¡Colin! - gritó Harry. Su sirviente corrió hasta su maestro y vio a la mujer.

- Si, Señor¿Como puede este brujo servirle? - Pregunto Colin (MATEN A COLIN! ).

- Tráele otro atuendo. Cúrale esas pekeñas heridas, no kiero q se muera de una infección antes de q me haga cargo de ella, Oh y ¿Colin? Tráeme una cadena q le pueda poner a este collar de esclava. Tendré a esta chica a mis servicios antes de q se acabe la noche - después de haber dicho esto Harry cargo a Hermione por el pasillo, cuando llegaron a la habitación el la lanzo en la cama donde se encontraba ella mas temprano y se fue.

Volviendo de su estado inconsciente Hermione hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir a alguien pasándole un pedazo de tela por su espalda. Ella escucho a Colin farfullar a si mismo sobre los estupidos brujos heridos y de como Harry lo obligaba a cuidarlos. Pensando q esta seria su única oportunidad de escapar Hermione se volteo repentinamente, a pesar del dolor q le causo, y golpeo a Colin kitandolo de encima de ella. El salto y estuvo a punto de llamar a su señor cuando Hermione lo golpeo en el estomago y rompió el envase de agua sobre su cabeza dejándolo desmayado en el suelo. Rápidamente vio a su alrededor viendo si no había moros en la costa y cuando se aseguro de q el camino se encontraba libre corrió por el pasillo y por los corredores tratando de encontrar la salida.

- ¡Preferiría morir en el bosque a kedarme con ese monstruo siniestro!

Cuando Hermione por fin encontró la puerta salio para afuera, corrió al boske tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían. De pronto sintió una sensación de ardor y dolor punzante alrededor de su cuello, mientras más se adentraba en el boske, mas fuerte se volvía el dolor hasta q colapso y cayo en el suelo agarrándose el collar. El metal le estaba kemando la piel y los dedos.

- ¡Es tan caliente¿Que coño es esta cosa? - susurro Hermione mientras agarraba puñados de nieve poniéndola contra su cuello para evitar kemarse. Ella no se había dado cuenta q el estaba allí hasta q ella escucho el sonido de una ramita partiéndose. Era muy tarde, el la había encontrado y sus ojos habían empezado a tornarse color verde Oscuro

Agarrándola por el cuello Harry enterró sus uñas en ella, ella grito por el collar hirviente y el dolor q le causaban las unas en su garganta. El solo sonrió a causa el olor a temor q irradiaba de ella. En este instante viendo el temor que reflejaban sus ojos, sintio un leve cosquilleo en su parte baja, Estaba excitado.

- ¡Estupida mujerzuela¿Cuando aprenderás¡Tú DEBERÁS obedecerme! - la agarro por el collar y empezó a arrastrarla hacia el castillo. Ella trato de oponer resistencia pero mientras mas se resistía mas fuerte el la sacudía y jaloneaba el collar hasta q ella se canso de intentar escapar. El la recogió y se metió en el castillo hasta llegar a un cuarto muy arreglado. La tiro en el piso como si no fuera más q una muñeka de trapo. Recogió la cadena q había adquirido antes de que ella hubiera intentado escaparse. Rápidamente el la empujo nuevamente al suelo con su pie y la puso de espalda con un rápido golpe. Ella dio un grito y trato de colocarse en posición fetal mientras Harry le ponía la cadena al collar. El la jaló por la cadena hasta su cara y miro sus ojos llenos de lágrimas llenos de miedo. El suavemente le acaricio la mejilla, dejando una pekeña línea de sangre proveniente de su uña. Ella se estremeció pero aun así lo miro a los ojos antes de tener el valor para hablar.

- ¿Qu... qué me vas a hacer? - Su voz le tembló.

- Voy a hacerte gritar y pedirme misericordia esclava - Le susurro Harry en el oído de forma suave y sensual. El sintió como ella se estremecia al oír esas palabras . Mediante cadena la jalo hasta la cama y amarro su cadena a un poste de la cama. Ella volteo su cara hacia el mientras el le desgarraba el vestido. Cuando Hermione se vio totalmente desnuda trato de cubrirse pero el agarro sus brazos lejos de ella. Se queedo viéndola, examinándola, como si fuera alguna propiedad pronta a adquirir, pronta a ser suya. Con una sonrisa la empujo mas hacia atrás en la cama y se sentó sobre ella. Hermione trato de soltarse y sacudírselo pero no logro quitarselo de encima, ella grito en su oído causando q el retrocediera un poco debido a el agudo sonido. Entonces ella sintió cuando el le agarro un seno y le dijo al oído.

- Si gritas de nuevo así, te juro q no te matare, pero te golpeare hasta q kedes al borde de la muerte solo para volverte a la vida con Algunas simples pociones. Si eres buena, no te lastimare tanto, y kiza matarte para q estés mas rápidamente con tus amigos de los cuales tanto hablas - Sus ojos se tornaron Casi negros cuando sintió el corazón de ella pararse por un segundo y luego empezar a palpitar muy rápido. Rápidamente el se kito la ropa y se monto sobre ella de nuevo.

Ella podía sentir su excitación sobre ella, justo en la entrada, unos momentos después, la sintio empujando Dentro de si. Dolor, Eso fue lo que sintio cuando Harry se Hizo con ella, y comenzo a llorar y a gritar – DETENTE! Hare cualquier cosa… pero detente…

- ¿Cualkier cosa hmm? Bueno esto puede ser interesante. Ponte de rodillas ahora - Le gruño el. Aunq le obedecio esta vez lo hizo por temor a q el la tomara sin el consentimiento de ella. Estaba temblando tan fuerte ahora, sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas heridas y golpeadas. Se acerco a ella y agarro sus senos con ambas manos, como pesándolos antes de morderle una tetilla. Ella mordió su labio para evitar gritar, ella sabia q no importaba q pasara ella seguía estando a la misericordia de Harry. Trato de empujarlo con las manos de encima de ella, pero el solo mordió más fuerte, hundiendo sus dientes en la sensible punta.

entonces la miro. Ella se puso tensa y brava con el repentinamente, se acerco a el, cacheteándolo en la cara. Eso solo hizo q el se riera y la lanzara a la cama con la piernas abiertas. Ella trato de pelearlo y grito mas, maldiciéndolo hacia los 7 infiernos ida y vuelta, el la cacheteó y se agacho un poco para morder su cuello causando q ella se estremeciera. El se reía de ella mientras ella trataba de aruñarlo con sus patéticas uñas, pero cuando finalmente ella lo jalo por el pelo el aulló su dolor.Lla rasguño sin piedad. Hermione grito por eso y por el dolor proveniente de entre sus piernas, moviéndose de adentro hacia afuera.

- ¡Grita perra! Grita x tu "Ronnie" para q te salve ahora. ¿No puede verdad¡Porque ESTA muerto! - Bajo un poco y la beso en los labios de una manera castigadora haciendo q ella le devolviera el beso. Harry empujo fuerte dentro de ella, causando q se separara de sus labios. Finalmente ella dejo de pelearle sabiendo q iba a ser todo inútil pues ella no podía contra el, además, mientras mas lo hacia mas fuerte y rápido el lo hacia. El cuerpo de Hermione se sintió como si hubiera sido partido en 2 cuando el finalmente termino con ella.

- ¡TE ODIO¡Me das asco! - Le grito ella a el. Empujando con los codos a Harry, el tenia una sonrisa en la cara.

- Muy bien. Aunque se q algún día me corresponderás y Me obedecerás esclava. Y si me peleas, serás castigada por eso - Se sentó sobre ella, y tomo su varita, en su mente, penso, "Sectumsempra" y moviendo la varita formo una "H" en medio de sus senos.

- Esto es para q otros sepan q tu ERES mi esclava y no te puedan tocar - Con eso se levanto y la empujo de la cama al suelo, desnuda y sangrando. El le tiro su abrigo antes de q ella se parara a vestirse otra vez - Ahora dormirás en el suelo esclava, para q puedas estará mi disposición cuando yo kiera a cualkier hora de la noche. No puedes escapar de mi así q no lo intentes. Si lo haces te castigare mas. Por ahora, pienso q tu cuerpo será lo suficientemente satisfactorio. Descansa - Con estas palabras se volteo y se fue, antes de agacharse hasta abajo donde estaba Hermione.  
- De alguna forma me has complacido con ese cuerpo humano q tienes. Compláceme mas a menudo y podré darte algunas libertades - El tomo su barbilla y la beso fuertemente. Harry camino fuera del cuarto, dejando a Hermione en el piso frió sola.

- Ron, kiero morir. No puedo guardar mi promesa, no así - Hermione se desmayo a su falta de sangre y a su cansancio.

* * *

Fiiin Dell Capitulo!aqui les dejo unos Spoilers:D 

Spoilers

_"- Te he extrañado - Ron la miro y noto el collar q se encontraba alrededor de su cuello."_

_"Se veía tan relajado y calientito q Hermione sintió deseos de acercársele y abrazarlo para kedar los dos calentitos_."

DEJEN REVIEWS! asi actualizare más pronto!  
BESOS! x0x0


	5. Harry, Cambio de corazon?

Holaaaa!

Aquí el capitulo 5!..  
Creo q el 6 lo pondré el domingo en la noche.. o mas tardar el lunes en la tarde.  
Gracias por los reviews! A todos :D

Nota: Ninguno d los personajes es mió. Son de JK Rowling. etc…etc…etc.…

Pasiones de Invierno

**Capitulo 5:  
Harry¿Cambio de corazón?**

Hermione caminaba por lo q parecía ser un bosque en verano, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor. El estaba allí, su amor, Ron. El debió sentir que lo observaban

, pues volteo a verla con sus ojos azules antes de caminar hacia ella.

- Te he extrañado – Dijo el Ojiazul en cuanto estuvo frente a ella, recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada y noto el collar q se encontraba alrededor de su cuello.

- Ron! no lo puedo hacer. No puedo cumplir tu promesa ¡Tu no entiendes lo q me esta haciendo! Me esta torturando porque tu ya no te encuentras aquí. Ron el….el…. – Hermione ahogo sus palabras. Mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a derramarse por sus mejillas

- Hermione, Yo lo se. ¿Te acuerdas? Siempre estoy allí. He visto lo q te ha hecho, ese bastardo. Aunque estés dormida, esto no es un simple sueño. Nuestras almas están unidas por nuestro amor. Necesito q seas fuerte. Has lo q el diga para evitar q te lastime. Por favor Hermione. Yo se q lo q te pido es terrible, pero debes vivir para encontrar la manera de derrotar a Voldemort. Harry podría convertirse en un aliado muy poderoso si le haces creer a debe tomar venganza sobre Voldemort y no sobre ti. Sobrevive y todavía hay la esperanza de volver a estar juntos un día gracias al poder del amor - el espíritu de Ron la abrazo fuertemente, pegando su pequeño cuerpo contra el.

- Ron ¿Por que todos debieron morir¿Por que? Tu y nuestros amigos era todo lo q me quedaba en la vida - Hermione lloro en su sueño una vez mas.

- Hermione. Deja de llorar, estaremos juntos algún día. Ahora te debes ir. Cuando sueñes estaré aquí, siempre, no importa lo q pase en tu vida - Ron la beso con suavidad - Se fuerte Hermione. No dejes q parta tu espíritu, recupera tus fuerzas y usa tus poderes mágicos si es necesario - Con esas palabras Hermione vio como Ron se alejaba. Todo se estaba volviendo frió y oscuro.

Hermione se despertó temprano. Todavía se encontraba en el piso de piedra frió y húmedo, llena de golpes y heridas y además de eso, desnuda. Se sentó cuidadosamente para no hacer ruido. Todavía estaba oscuro afuera, el cuarto estaba en silencio a excepción del suave respirar proveniente de una cama grande q se encontraba allí

- ¿Esta durmiendo? Nunca pensé q el durmiera- dijo hermione con un susurro. Asomándose por la larga cama ella vio a su captor durmiendo en total paz. Se veía tan relajado y calientito q Hermione sintió deseos de acercársele y abrazarlo para quedar los dos calentitos.

- ¿Q ESTOY PENSANDO¡Ese hijo de puta no ha hecho más q lastimarme! - Suspirando se acostó al borde de la cama temblando del frió y cerro sus ojos deseando tener otro sueño con Ron. Su petición no fue concedida pero sin embargo, concibió un sueño tranquilo.

Aunque pareciera q estaba dormido, Harry estaba muy despierto. El escucho la suave respiración de Hermione, y también pudo oler su esencia de jazmín mezclado con sus lágrimas mientras lloraba en su sueño. Fue después de q cerro sus ojos y respiro tranquilo cuando sintió q ella se despertó de su sueño. El pudo sentir una pequeña flama de ira proveniente de ella antes de q se acostara en el piso cerca de la cama.

- ¿Q hay con esta humana? Disfruto herirla, pero ahora q la he penetrado ciento como si quisiera algo mas de ella. Debe de estar usando su poder mágico para hacerme sentirme así.. Eso no lo tolerare – Volteándose a su lado, miro hacia abajo en el piso.

Ella estaba temblando, dormida y enrollada fuertemente en forma de pelota para más calor. Sin saber por que, Harry recogió su pequeño cuerpo del suelo y la coloco en la cama al lado de el (n/a: T.T yo keilo ser eiap). Le quito la cadena del collar para q no se lastimara accidentalmente, Harry jaló los abrigos y cobijas y los coloco sobre ella y la miro dormir.

- Se ve tan tranquila aunq su vida sea una pesadilla ¿Cómo esta chica puede ser tan fuerte? Cualquier otro estaría destrozado a esta altura, tendría pesadillas y flashbacks de lo q le he hecho esta noche (a menos a q le haya gustado ). Aun así aqui esta, durmiendo sin ninguna preocupación sobre lo q podría hacerle después. Extraño ser, es esta mujer – Harry le quito un mechón de pelo q tenia en su cara golpeada y sintió un momento de culpa por haberle hecho tantos moretones y heridas a esta belleza – Esto no será suficiente... – Negando con la cabeza, se acomodo en la cama y la agarro y la abrazo con sus brazos, uniendo su pequeña forma contra la de el. Ella suspiro y se acomodo mejor en la almohada al sentir su calor – No. Esto no será suficiente después de todo – y susurrando esto en la oscuridad Harry cerró sus ojos.

* * *

Fin Del Capitulo 5!

Aja? Que les parecio!

Harry comenzara a cambiar y dejara de ser el hombre frió y salvaje q es?

Disculpen el Capitulo Taaaan Corto... U…

Spoiler Capitulo 6: Humillación

"- No me toques! Mas nunca me toques! Prefiero estar en el suelo - Grito Hermione. Harry dejo de reírse y la miro con furia."

"- Bienvenido de regreso mi Señor ¿ Deseas q te ayude con algo ?- Dijo hermione con voz dulzona"


	6. humillacion

Holaaaa!

Disculpen el retraso . Tuve unos.. problemitas..

Pero Aquí esta el capitulo!

Nota: Ninguno d los personajes es mió. Son de JK Rowling. etc…etc…etc.…

Pasiones de Invierno 

**Capitulo 6:  
Humillación**

Hermione empezó a despertarse lentamente y por alguna extraña razón se sintió calentita y contenta. Ese sentir sin embargo no duro mucho tiempo pues se dio cuenta de q se encontraba abrazada contra un pecho fuerte. Sentándose en la cama lentamente bajo la mirada y vio a Harry viendole

- ¿Disfrutaste el calor q te di anoche? – dijo Harry con cierta malicia y luego sonriendole.

- No me tokes! Mas nunca me tokes! Prefiero estar en el suelo - Grito Hermione y se aparto con rapidez de el, Harry dejo de reírse y la miro con furia.

- NO CREAS q me dirás q hacer mujerzuela, Te tocare donde y cuando yo quiera. Y eso de dormir en el suelo, no dejare q mi esclava se muera por el frió del invierno. De ahora en adelante dormirás en esta cama conmigo, o no dormirás nada. Entendiste mujerzuela! – Dijo harry, mirandole con ira. 

Hermione solo bajo su cabeza en forma de derrota. Igual sabia q no le podía ganar al Mago de corazón frió. Harry la alcanzo con el brazo para volverla a acostar en la cómoda cama, pero ella se sacudió al ser tocada por el. No keria ser abusivo con ella como lo había sido esos días pasados pero ella debía aprender q no debía rechazarlo o sino seria castigada. La agarro por el pelo y la jalo a su lado fuertemente. Hermione hizo una mueca de dolor e inconscientemente llevo su mano a su cabeza a ver si algún cabello había sido arrancado.

- No te preocupes no he removido ninguno de tus preciados cabellos. Ahora, escucha. Tu te kedarás hoy en este cuarto para descansar. Colin te traerá comida, y yo volveré cuando haya terminado de vigilar mis tierras para escoltarte hasta las aguas termales a bañarte. No trates de escapar o golpear a mi sirviente. No kiero ver tu piel mas moreteada pues no me gusta como se ve. Si cumples con lo q he dicho te daré, como dije anoche, ciertos privilegios, de no cumplirlos, no te daré nada, así aprenderás. Ahora si me disculpas - dijo Harry con indiferencia.

Se paro y se vistió, sin importarle q Hermione trataba de abrirle un hoyo en la espalda con su mirada iracunda. Cuando se hubo vestido con su tunica color Negro Mate se volteo y camino hacia ella. Ella se echo hacia la otra punta de la cama y se encogió, con mucho temor. El la jalo por el collar, no muy gentilmente hasta q kedo frente a frente con su captor tormentoso. Seguidamente la beso suavemente en los labios, segundos despues la soltó y se fue del cuarto sin sikiera mirar hacia atrás.

Hermione callo en la cama por unos minutos hasta q se pudo parar y camino hacia el espejo d cuerpo entero q se encontraba en el cuarto. Lo q vio hizo q se estremeciera mientras unas lagrimas amenazaban con caer. Su cara estaba llena de moretones y de sangre de un lado así como su boca también lo estaba. Tenía varios moretones y cortadas alrededor de su cuello alrededor de donde se encontraba el collar y marcas de manos en sus brazos. Ella se dio cuenta también de unas nuevas cortadas en su pecho y senos. Cuando bajo mas la mirada, las lagrimas cayeron pues podía ver con sus propios ojos la evidencia de q ya había perdido su inocencia, allí entre sus piernas podía ver seca la sangre mezclada con la semilla de el. Pekeñas cortadas y moretones se encontraban en ciertos lugares en sus piernas, y cuando se medio volteo vio la gran cicatriz q se encontraba cruzando su espalda.

Ella camino alejándose del espejo un poco enojada.

- ¿Como pude dejar q esto pasara? - Se sentó en la cama, jalando las cobijas sobre su cuerpo magullado esperando q el sueño la venciera. Cuando lo hizo ella soñó con los viejos y felices tiempos con su familia y amigos, y deseo estar con ellos de nuevo. 

Harry regreso al castillo con una actitud menos q feliz. Todo el día la mujerzuela de su ya muerto hermano plago su mente. El había soñado despierto con ella mordazmente colocada bajo el, gimiendo su nombre suavemente, y pidiéndole a el q la complaciera.

Hermione estaba tan aburrida. Todo el día lo único q había hecho fue dormir y comer un poco. Hasta hizo q Colin le trajera un cuenco con agua y una toallita para tratar de kitar la esencia desagradable de su amo de sobre ella. Hermione sabia q cuando el llegara a llevarla a bañarse con el ella debía complacerlo totalmente. Ella todavía se encontraba desnuda con solo una fina y pekeña cobija sobre ella para q Colin no la viera (Ni q el kisiera verla tampoco, conociéndolo).

Kiza podía jugar a la "dulce esclava" y pedir un poco de ropa. Con eso en mente, trabajo un pekeño plan en su cabeza. Aunq seria un poco fastidioso para ella, el había prometido q si se portaba bien con el recibiría ciertos privilegios y kiza hasta podría hablarle de la importancia de Voldemort y de su misión en esta vida. Su cara tenia una sonrisa q desde hace días no sostenía en su cara.

- Si, si el kiere q juegue a la esclava y a la puta al mismo tiempo, lo haré, si significa mi libertad o kiza ayuda contra Voldemort.

Harry entro en su cuarto y vio a Hermione sentada en la cama como si hubiera esperado su regreso con ansias. El estaba en shock cuando ella camino hacia el y le dijo dulce y delicadamente:

- Bienvenido de regreso Señor ¿Te ayudo con algo Señor?

Mirando a Hermione curiosamente se pregunto q juegos se traía en manos ella. Desde q tiene conocimiento de esta mujer el sabia q su humor no era dócil y dulce. Especialmente con alguien q la haya lastimado de alguna manera.

- Puedes venir a tomar tu baño como te dije antes de irme. No juegues conmigo mujerzuela. Te conozco demasiado bien, y se q tramas algo - Con eso salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron a las fuentes termales.

Mientras Hermione lo seguía a las fuentes termales se mantuvo con la cabeza gacha esperando su permiso para bañarse. Harry la miro con sumisión y se sonrió "¿Me pregunto q tan lejos llegara esta arpía?" La tomo con sus brazos y la arrastro hasta el cuerpo de el y pudo sentir como su cuerpo se ponía tenso al sentir contacto, su temor y latidos empezaron a acrecentarse poco a poco.

- ¿No tan inmune como pensaste q serias a mujerzuela? Entra y báñate rápido, y luego procede a bañarme a mi - Harry lanzo a Hermione dentro del agua con un ruidoso ¡Splash, se paro furiosa.

- ¡Como te atreves tu, bastardo! Solo estoy haciendo lo q me pediste - Le grito ella a el.

Hermione se echo hacia atrás lo mas lejos q pudo mientras se metía bajo el agua cuando el la trato de atrapar, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida y el la agarro por el pelo y la saco del agua hasta q kedara frente a el. El le soltó el pelo mirándola apenas controlando su ira.

- Ya sabia q no podrías controlarte mujerzuela. Tampoco trates de jugar conmigo, porque saldrás lastimada. No kiero q te muestres complaciente solo por el hecho de q ganaras favores de mi. Ahora, ayúdame a desvestirme y nos bañaremos juntos - Cuando Hermione no hizo ningún movimiento para ayudar a Harry a desvestirse, el la agarro por los hombros agresivamente - ayúdame a desvestirme ahora puta o no dudare en hacerte mas cicatrices en el cuerpo. Aunq no me complazca, dejar marcas en tal piel como la tuya al menos no mas de las q ya tienes, solo lo haré si debo - Harry le hablo a Hermione. Ella escucho la amenaza y empezó a desvestirlo rápidamente. Cuando termino, el le indico q debía agarrar los utensilios de baño y entrar a las fuentes termales. Cuando el se volteo de espaldas ella empezó a restregar con aspereza, el se volteo y le agarro las manos.

- Delicadamente, no kiero q mi espalda sea restregada rudamente. Déjame bañarte primero para enseñarte como debería de hacerse.

Le kito el pedazo de tela de sus manos y la volteo de espaldas a el. El empezó a delicadamente lavar toda la sangre y sucio q se encontraba en la espalda de ella, notando q se ponía tensa cada vez q pasaba sobre su cicatriz. Suavemente paso su dedo sobre la cicatriz "Q lastima q no me haya escuchado" Harry frunció el entrecejo antes de darle un beso en la herida cuidadosamente.

Hermione prácticamente salto fuera de su piel cuando sintió los calidos labios de Harry sobre su espalda. "¿Q esta haciendo?" pensó ella. Fue entonces cuando el paso sus brazos sobre su cintura y la jalo hacia el. Ella trato de kitarselo de encima mientras sentía su pecho inflarse y desinflarse rápidamente contra su espalda.

- Por favor Señor - susurro Hermione

- ¿Por favor q? - gruño Harry en su oído, antes de besarle el cuello.

Hermione se estremeció al sentir el calor saliendo de la boca de el en su cuello. "Esto no es lo q kiero ¡El no es lo q kiero!" grito ella en su mente. Aun así todo estuvo perdido cuando el lamió el borde de su oído, y forzó un pekeño gemido a salir de sus labios. Harry movió su mano desde su cadera hasta sus senos. Ella emitió un pekeño sonido de dolor debido a el dolor q le había producido la noche anterior. Despertó sus sentidos y empezó a llorar otra vez.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Esto no es lo q yo kiero! - Ella sintió como el apretaba su cadera con la otra mano.

- ¿Acaso importa esclava? Te tomare de nuevo como hize anoche si ha de ser así. Aunq prefiero q sea un poco mas, digamos, ¿Agradable? - Siseó el.

- Te odio. Nunca dejare q mi mente y cuerpo te respondan ¡Tu no posees corazón! – Grito Hermione.

- No, tu te ekivocas. Yo tengo un corazón, solo q es un órgano q demuestra q estoy vivo eso es todo. Y en cuanto a tu respuesta. Hay algunas cosas a las q tu cuerpo responde si previa consulta a tu mente. Eso es lo q kiero. No kiero tu mente, aun. Solo kiero tu cuerpo – El comenzó de Nuevo a besar su cuello, y mentalmente evadiendo sus senos, pues sabia q le dolían. Moviendo su mano hacia abajo empezó a jugar con el pekeño bulto situado entre sus piernas, ella se puso tensa y trato de retirarse ella misma de allí, pero como el persistió, ella soltó un pekeño gemido por el acaloramiento q el le estaba produciendo. El la soltó repentinamente entonces, y se volteo para terminar de bañarse.

- He probado mi punto. Termina de bañarme mujerzuela para q podamos continuar nuestra lección luego – dijo en forma de burla Harry, ignorando completamente el hecho de q ella empezó a llorar de la humillacion.

Dejo a Hermione sin habla, y dolida "¡El hizo esto a propósito! ¿Como se supone q debo pelearle si mi cuerpo le responde? Oh, Ron… Desearía q estuvieras aki para salvarme" Ella rápidamente se volvió para bañarse mientras las lagrimas caían


	7. Cena sin Ropa

Holaaaa!

Disculpen el retraso .

Pero Ocurrio una desagracia TT..

Primero me retrase pk me fui a la playita unas semanas… y cuando volvi.. mi "LINDO HERMANITO" habia borrado el archivo donde tenia el Fic con este cap, y otros mas… Asi q ahora tengo q escribir capi x capi.. TT..

Pero Bueno.. aki les traigo el Capitulo.

Nota: Ninguno d los personajes es mió. Son de JK Rowling. etc…etc…etc.…

Pasiones de Invierno 

**Capitulo 7:  
Cena sin Ropa**

Hermione se había terminado de bañar y se había secado con una pekeña toalla q estaba allí. Harry se había puesto una bata De Baño, que se encontraba doblada en una Repisa en el baño. Mientras el se acomodaba sus ropajes, Hermione no pudo resistirse a admirar su belleza perfecta.

"¿Como algo tan Bello puede ser tan malo?" pensó. Finalmente, armándose de valor, Hermione le pregunto a Harry donde se encontraba su ropa.

- Tu, mi esclava, no posees ropa hasta q yo así lo desee. Disfruto el placer de mirar tu cuerpo libremente en este momento. Ahora, vamos a comer. He ordenado una cena, si te portas bien tal vez te daré mas q unos pocos restos de comida. Honestamente me pregunto como se vera tu cuerpo con mas carne en la sección del abdomen , kiza un poco de "ejercicio" te pondrá en forma - Harry se sonrió malévolamente mientras Hermione levantaba su cara ante tal comentario tan indignante.

- Si encuentras mi cuerpo deficiente, Señor, ¿Por que mirarlo? - Le contesto ella.

El Ojiverde Avanzo rápidamente hasta colocarse frente a ella y clavo su mirada penetrante en los ojos de Hermione, Y con sus manos agarro uno de sus senos suavemente, para no causarle dolor pues sabia q le dolían.

- Lo observo xq esta relleno y redondeado en las áreas correctas, pero siento q necesitas un poco mas de carne alrededor de tus huesos. Prefiero a mi mujer un poco más musculosa(en cuanto a gordura no a músculos de fuerza). Aparte de eso, tu eres…- un momento de silencio- lo suficientemente adecuada –continuo y rió para sus adentros

- Eres un bastardo - susurro Hermione muy bajo para q el no escuchara.

- Ven esclava, suficiente charla. Tenemos compañía esta noche y necesito q me sirvas. No me causes problemas o te castigare en frente de ellos - Y diciendo eso se dirigió al comedor siguiendo el pasillo.

Hermione se sonrojó un poco al entrar al comedor enorme mientras sirvientes ponían exkisitos platos de frutas, carnes y vegetales sobre una larga mesa de madera q se encontraba en el medio del gran salón. El aroma era delicioso, ella se encontraba sumamente hambrienta. Sin embargo Hermione estaba perturvada con el hecho de servir a su "amo" frente a otra persona completamente desnuda.Oro a los dioses para q el no la humillara ( o por lo menos no tanto), o de lo contrario perdería su temperamento calmado. Aun ella sabia q debía portarse bien para no recibir más q las pocas sobras.

- ¡Mujerzuela! Párate al lado de mi silla, nuestro invitado llegar pronto. Recuerda portarte bien o tendré q castigarte sin pensarlo 2 veces. Para lo único q te necesito ahora es para servir a mi invitado y a mi - Harry no pudo evitar reírse de Hermione al verla sonrojarse parada al lado de su silla tan kieta como una estatua.

Parándose kieta por completo, repetía las mismas palabras una y otra vez "no perder la cordura". El pensamiento de Hermione fue TOTALMENTE olvidado mientras el invitado entraba a la gran sala. Sus ojos se abrieron más y su boca se abrió mientras se encontraba en shock al ver al invitado.

- ¿¡ Víktor Kurm? ¿Q estas haciendo aki? -Fue todo lo q Hermione pudo decir, mientras Krum miraba hacia donde ella se encontraba, con la boca abierta totalmente, mientras miraba a Hermione totalmente desnuda. Hermione rápidamente cayó de rodillas y trato de taparse. Fue entonces cuando Krum miro a Harry con furia.

- ¿Q significa esto Potter? ¿Por q esta MI mujer aki y por todos los cielos xq se encuentra desnuda? - Grito Krum.(n/a: desde cuando hermione es Su mujer? o.0)

- Joven Krum, me temo q esta ekivocado sobre q esta sea su mujer ¡Esclava! Párate, no te dije q te arrodillaras - Harry ordeno a Hermione. Hermione se paro lentamente, sabiendo q podía ser golpeada frete a Krum y el podría morir tratando de defenderla "Esto no es bueno ¿Xq, oh xq tenia q ser Krum el invitado a la cena?" –penso hermione

- Como te podrás haber dado cuenta Krum, esta mujerzuela tiene la marca de una esclava - Dijo como a manera de énfasis, se paro tras Hermione y aparto los 2 senos dejando ver la fresca marca de una "H". Hermione no pudo hacer más q mirar el piso cuando Krum miro a la marca haciendo q su boca kedara como una línea recta y apretada.

- Ya veo Harry. Perdóname, estas en lo cierto sobre q ella no es mi mujer. Mi mujer no se habría impuesto a tal humillación sin dar pelea. MI mujer nunca seria una sirvienta y miraría al suelo en señal de derrota. Por favor, Señor, comamos para q pueda presentar mi negocio e irme - Dijo Krum silenciosamente. El sabia lo q significaba esa marca q tenia Hermione de esclava hecha por Mago, q no había nada q el pudiera hacer. También estaba deprimido por el hecho de q ella no era el mismo espíritu emprendedor y luchador q el había amado hace años. Krum comprendió también q los rumores de Ron y sus amigos eran ciertos, el debió estar allí para proteger a Hermione. Ahora ella se encontraba bajo el cargo de un hombre q había tratado de matarla varias veces. Si tan solo el pudiera llevársela. Kiza Harry podría cambiársela por algún bien, después de todo estaba en todo derecho el amo en vender a su esclava/vo. "Después de la cena. Hay mucho q decir mientras tanto" pensó el.

- Correcto Krum. Por favor toma asiento mientras mi eslava nos sirve ¡Mujerzuela! Llena su vaso y llena su plato con tanta comida el kiera. Cuando termines de hacer eso, vienes y me alimentas a mi - Harry dijo esto con mucha satisfacción. Ahora q sabia q Krum y la mujerzuela se conocían, el la haría hasta ponerse de rodillas en frente de el, para simple humillación y diversión de el.

Hermione lentamente camino hacia Krum, Su cabeza todavía mirando hacia el piso para no verlo a la cara. Ella sabia el q estaba muy decepcionado de q ella no diera pelea alguna, ¿Pero q podía hacer ella? ¡Tenia q comer! Mientras se acercaba al vaso de Krum para vertir la bebida en el, el puso su mano sobre su brazo y miro a Harry.

-Potter ¿Podriamos tener a esta dama vestida mientras nos sirve y comemos?..ademas es de mala educación comer desnudo - Pregunto Krum. No era q estaba decepcionado con el cuerpo de Hermione(PERVERTIDO!), pero sintió q al menos debía de acortar un poco su degradación.

- ¿Xq una esclava necesita ropa? ¿Xq una esclava usaria sus modales sin que su amo se lo ordenase? - Respondió Harry subiendo un poco su ceja.

Krum suspiro y apunto a varios platos en frente de el. Cuando Hermione hubo terminado de servirle, camino lentamente hacia Harry kien también apunto varios platos. Al terminar de servirle la comida, el la agarro por la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas. Ella keria saltar y escapar de su agarramiento, pero se paro en seco, sabiendo q la castigarían si no le obedecía.

- Aliméntame. Empieza con las carnes, después los vegetales, y de ultimo las frutas. Cuando termine, puedes kedarte con lo q kede en el plato esclava. también puedes tomar de tu propia bebida si no estoy necesitando de tus servicios, o hablando con Krum - Harry le permitió llenar su copa de vino.

Unos pocos minutos pasaron mientras Hermione alimentaba a Harry con pekeños pedazos de carne, antes de q Krum dijera la razón por la cual se encontraba allí.

- Potter, vine a hablarte acerca de Voldemort. Hemos estado teniendo problemas con repentinas muertes de muggles, y muchos magos. También se rumorea q Voldemort había matado a tu hermano y sus amigos acompañantes, eso sin duda es cierto. Asi q aki esta mi proposición, Harry, ¿Te convertirías en aliado conmigo y La Orden del Fénix en la destrucción de Lord Voldemort? - Krum dudo en preguntar esto, pero sabia q no tenia otra opcion. Varios Magos ya se habian unido como aliados para destruir esta amenaza, pero necesitaban a alguien mas fuerte, necesitaban la ayuda de Harry.

- ¡Krum! Voldemort puede ser derrotado, La Profecía aun no la conoce totalmente. Con Ayuda de Harry y mia, podemos derrotarlo - Hermione exploto. Ella habia tratado de mantener su boca cerrada todo el tiempo desde q el pronuncio el nombre de Voldemort, pero ella necesitaba esta oportunidad para tratar de cumplir con su tarea y promesa hacia Ron.

- ¡Esclava! Has hablado fuera de lugar. Seras castigada. No te seran permitidas mas q 2 piezas de frutas esta noche. Eso deberia ser suficiente para prevenir q hables en momentos y temas q no te incumben - Harry la agarro por el brazo brutalmente para dejar en claro su punto - Mientras sobre la alianza, lo pensare. Te avisare mediante Hedwig cuando haya tomado mi decisión

Hermione casi lloro al saber q solo podria comer 2 pekeñas piezas de fruta por cena. ella no debio de haber hablado, debio de haberse mordido la lengua hasta q ella y Harry estuvieran solos esa noche. Al menos tendria el estomago lleno. Mientras mas se alargaba la cena, Hermione mas bebia de el vino de sabor suave y dulce muy seria. Los 2 magos discutian sobre Voldemort ocasionalmente y tambien sobre q estrategias y aliados ya estaban dentro. Cuando Harry termino de comer, agarro 2 fresas para q ella se las comiera. Una de ellas la agarro y la puso frente a sus labios haciendo q se la comiera de su mano como una mascota obediente. Era extremadamente dulce y jugosa la fruta, y ansió la segunda, al ver como hizo q ella le rogara por ella.

Había pasado una hora desde q había comenzado la cena y Hermione empezo a sentirse un poco mareada debido a la Dulce bebida. Su cuerpo se sintio caliente y sensible por todas partes, y ella se sintió casi feliz. Ella no podia hacer mas q mirara a ambos hombres sentados en el cuarto sacando sus diferencias en apariencia. Ambos eran extremadamente hermosos, pero mientras Krum era dulce y arrogante, Harry era frio e indiferente.

Fue entonces cuando Colin entro corriendo en el salon por el pasillo.

- Señor, este bajo Colin tiene noticias urgentes sobre LiLy. El humano q la cuidaba esta esperando en el pasillo.

Kitandose a Hermione de encima, Harry rápidamente se disculpo para averiguar xq ese hombre se encontraba alli y q le había pasado esta vez, a su pupila( Lily). Hermione estaba impresionada de la rapidez de como actuó Harry al tener noticias de LiLy. "¿Como se puede preocupar tanto de un humano y luego tratar a otro de la manera en q me trata a mi?"

Krum se levanto y camino hacia Hermione, kien estaba balanceandose ligeramente. La sentó en la silla y la miro con amor y simpatia.

- Hermione. No puedo aguantar como ese bastardo te esta tratando. Tu si sabes, q si no fuera por las leyes de los magos sobre los esclavos, yo te llevaria de aki y de todo el sufrimiento por el q te ha puesto el ¿Verdad? - Hermione asintio con la cabeza, entendiendo q el no podia hacer nada por ella. Krum le acaricio la mejilla y levanto sus ojos para notar unas cuanta cortadas y moretones q tenia por todo su cuerpo.

Mientras Krum le acariciaba la mejilla tan suavemente, Hermione pudo sentir el calor q cubrio su cuerpo mientras su cabeza se movia de aki hacia alla. Ella abrio los ojos para mirar a Krum y sonreirle. Ella tomo su mano de su cara y beso sus dedos con ternura. Sorprendido del gesto Krum se hecho un poco hacia atras.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Estas, estas bien? - Krum se dio cuenta de q su cuerpo y cara estaban sonrojados mientras movia su cabeza en señal de "si".

- Estoy bien Krum. Solo un poco acalorada y mareada eso es todo. Si me pudieras ayudar a levantarme, me gustaria ir de vuelta a mi cuarto - Hermione trato de pararse pero sus piernas se sentian como agua en ese momento. Krum corrio a su lado mientras caia en su pecho. Ella se rio tontamente de la situacion mientras olia profundamente un pecho con el olor del fresco bosque.

- Mm, Krum. Hueles bien - Dijo Hermione con voz de borracha. Miro a Krum y se rio de su borrachera. Hermione se arrecosto y miro hacia arriba, muy cerca de su cara, hasta q estuvieron nariz a nariz. Krum dejo de reirse cuando Hermione presiono sus labios contra los suyos en un suave beso.

Empujandola un poco hacia atras, Krum la miro con unos ojos llenos de pasion. El solo soñaba cada noche con recibir un beso no forzado de Hermione, mostrandole algun tipo de afecto ademas de amistad. El sabia q estaba borracha y no podia tomar esa ventaja sobre ella de esa manera.

- Mira, Hermione. ¿Xq no nos sentamos y esperamos a Harry? Ya se q el es un bastardo, pero no creo q sea sabio q te vayas en esas condiciones o sin su permiso - Krum trato de razonar con ella y la empujo de nuevo hacia la silla.

Ya Hermione no le importaba en este punto, su cuerpo parecia q estuviera en fuego(y eso q es invierno) y todo lo q keria hacer era tocar a este buen hombre q se encontraba frente a ella. Ella agarro a Krum por el cuello y lo jalo para otro beso, esta vez mas profundo y fuerte. Krum sintio sus labios presionando mas fuerte sobre los suyos y no pudo resistirse, el suavemente convencio a la boca de ella a abrirse con su lengua mientras ella gemio para el, dandole el acceso q el tanto keria. El la saboreo profundamente y puso sus brazos alrededor de ella para subirla hasta su abrazo. Se sintio como si estuvieran en un mundo propio hasta q repentinamente Krum escucho un BANG y salto hacia atras para ver a Harry mirandolo furioso a el y a la desnuda Hermione todavia sujetada en sus brazos.

- Krum, ¿Te importaria explicarme xq MI esclava esta en tus brazos, y aparentemente esperando algo mas q un beso? - Dijo Harry sarcasticamente. Estaba tan en shock q explicarlo va mas alla de las palabras cuando entro en el cuarto y oyo a Hermione gemir y moverse en los brazos y besos de Krum. Sintio como si kisiera partir al Mago en 2 por haberle conseguido una respuesta a ella tan facilmente, q el, Harry, no habia podido obtener de ella.

- Harry, me disculpo, pero sere honesto. La señorita Hermione esta un poco pasada de tragos a causa del vino, y no pude hacer mas q ser tentado por ella. Te puedo asegurar sin embargo q no fue su culpa. Y si se me permite hablar, me siento un poco atraido hacia ella y te pregunto si ¿Estas dispuesto a cambiarmela por algo de valor? - Pregunto Krum vacilante.

- Primero Krum, ella ya no es ninguna señorita nada, ella es una esclava. Segundo, tu no tienes nada de valor q yo kiera. Por favor déjamela a cargo de mi ahora. Te enseñare q ella no es mas q una esclava, y cualkiera puede obtener esos resultado de ella. Después de todo para eso la he entrenado - Harry camino hasta donde estaba Hermione mientras Krum le kitaba los brazo de encima.

Harry agarro el brazo de Hermione fuertemente y la jalo hasta su pecho. Puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura y movió su cabello con la otra mano. Entonces Harry procedio a tomar una larga uña alrededor de su cuello causando q una delgada linea de sangre apareciera. Sonriéndole al furioso y en estado de shock de Krum, Harry puso su cara en el cuello de ella chupando lentamente su sangre.(n/a: Ahora lo convertí en vampiro xD)

El cuerpo de Hermione se sintió como si se estuviera derritiendo de las sensaciones. No podía hacer nada para evitar el gemido proveniente de sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos y se recostaba contra Harry. Su lengua pasando por su herida envió mas escalofríos por su cuerpo. Cuando escucho un pekeño gruñido no proveniente de su atormentador pero sino frente a ella, ella abrió los ojos y vio a un Krum muy enojado. Estaba sosteniendo su varita y se encontraba tenso como si fuera a atacar e cualkier momento. Hermione pronto se dio cuenta q la razon de su furia era Harry. "Oh no, ¿Que he hecho?" 

Harry se reia ante el arrebato de ira del Mago Búlgaro. El solo keria mostrarle a Krum q Hermione no era mas q una esclava y q no importaba kien la tocara, todos recibirian la misma respuesta. Aun así, secretamente el estaba aliviado de q no lo hay rechazado. Le daba rabia hasta limites inimaginables q ella haya dejado a Krum tocarla tan libremente y en regreso tocarlo a el, pero tenia q probarse a el mismo q ella estaba realmente borracha y q no le importaba kien la ayudara a satisfacer sus necesidades mas fisicas. Harry empujo a Hermione un poco lejos de el y la tomo por el brazo mientras ella volvia de su lujurioso aturdimiento y miro a Krum.

- Creo q puedes encontrar la salida. Tengo otros asuntos... mas importantes q atender. Buenas noches, Krum - Harry arrastro a una algo reacia Hermione con el y dejo a Krum parado en el ahora vació salon de cenas

….

Que tal les parecio eh?

Espero q sirva como compensación por tartarme tanto.. esta mas largo que el pasado!...

Gracias por los rews!.. aki los contesto:

Eydren Snape 1: jeje me siento muy honrada de estar en tu lista de fics Favoritos Gracias. Y coincidimos en las parejas! Tmb son mis favoritas.. exepto Snape XP.. yo prefiero a Lupin -.. Gracias por leer!

Jim: Claro q no! Como crees? Espero q el fic aya sido de tu agrado,

Navigo: bueno Ya actualice! Espero que te haya agradado el Capi!.. después de este se va a poner Muuy bueno el Fic jujuju.


End file.
